


Sunset Dress

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: A sweet little fluff bit, mostly wrote this to cheer up lenoreofraven since I had plenty of angst to share lol





	Sunset Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_Raven/gifts).



 

**For** [ **lenoreofraven** ](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/) **! First one: e (Louvre Museum) and platinum (spring). The second one comes out later <3**

**Some Fluff before the storm :)**

**~**  
 

Idle filled the corridors as he walks through the fray, humming softly to the live band playing. It sounded like one of Jagged Stone’s songs, though slowed down and gaining a new feel to it with the change in instruments.  
 

None of the groups interested him, parties like these had long since lost their splendor; his smile was polite, his suit flattering his stronger build, but he was _**bored**_.

“Nino’s such a bastard…” He half grumbled into the champagne flute, gulping down the bubbly beverage. He had tried to bribe Nino to go two weeks ago, even stating he could get   _Alya_ an invite too, so he wouldn’t be so disinterested in the event. When Nino and Alya bailed, something about visiting New Orleans, he had tried to talk to Marinette but he had been so **buuuusssyyyy** with stupid modelling gigs, that it had been too late to ask.  
 

It wasn’t that he _hated_ the Louvre, he actually quite liked it! But it was the _company_ it held. People too rich for their own good, people holding power others only dreamed of having, and connections people would kill for.  
 

Picking another flute from a passing server, Adrien searched for a quiet space to waste another hour before he could leave. Chloe would kill him if he left one of her events in just an hour.  
 

Marbled statues were decent company, cold and beautiful, still and demonstrating the astounding abilities their creators held. Fiddling with his ring, he regrets giving Plagg the night off…no, that’s a lie. He knew Plagg missed Tikki plenty, and with the defeat of his father…well, Plagg had more opportunities now that Hawkmoth was gone.  
 

The soft click of heels echoed off the rooms’ walls, Adrien internally groaning at having someone interrupt his discontent. But he was nothing if not polite, he’d greet whoever it was, do the typical small talk, usually flit off advances-he wasn’t exactly single, before he would be left alone.  
 

He never expected to see the fragmented glory of a sunset embedded into a dress, as if someone broke a mirror with the mirror holding the colors of the sunset still, nor perfectly curled midnight hair, or the knowing smile of one of his bestest friend, and partner.  
 

“Princess!”  
 

She giggles, as airy as the spring breeze outside, before sparkling sapphires rose to meet his gaze. “Nino told me you may need saving, Chaton. Chloe only confirmed it.” Her smirking ruby lips were _not_ supposed to melt him so much, utterly unfair.  
 

He grins, rubbing the back of his neck, his feet taking him to her without his knowing. “I really am that obvious, huh?” She was a stunning imagine, she always was, but where the hell had she been hiding this dress?!  
 

“Mmm, a bit, but it’s alright. I was planning on coming anyway.” She chuckles, straightening his tie. “Now, why didn’t you ask me to come?” Her fingers smoothed out the lapels of his suit, smile soft and knowing and _ **kwami he loved her so much**_. “Hot Stuff, wake up~.”  
 

There was no way she would’ve been able to say that a few years ago, but it made him giddy she could now. He _DID_ miss the stutter and stumble sometimes, though, if he were being honest. “Photo shoots, autograph signings, a certain Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s fashion show.” Her blush helped his smirk come back. “Buuut, I did get this wonderful suit from said show. Don’t you think?”  
 

Her work was more extravagant than normal. Though all black, the golden filigree accented it perfectly, with each article accenting his athletic figure. Hair tied back, he knew he looked charming, as was only suitable for the most wonderful princess in Paris.  
 

“Pretty handsome for an alley cat, good thing I adopted you~.” She teased, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Now, why don’t we head back to the party before Chloe decides to kill us, and then we can head back home and cuddle with Disney movies?”  
  
If she was there? He could definitely survive the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/


End file.
